


will you ever open up, my dear?

by s1cklys0dap0p



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Vivisection, Whump, etemophobia warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1cklys0dap0p/pseuds/s1cklys0dap0p
Summary: "Do you still think he's faking the pain?"The doctor paused, blinking for a moment before his movements set Yellow Wine's nerves ablaze. "Yes."





	will you ever open up, my dear?

He never could have imagined what it felt like to be operated on. Yellow Wine had heard the stories from previous Master Attendants and humans he had conversed with, of course, but they all had an element in common. They were asleep for their surgeries. They didn't feel the drag of the sharp scalpel through gentle skin and fraying nerves. Didn't feel the pain what jolted through their fragile bodies in waves. 

But he did.

The human above him was humming quietly as he worked on his experiment, the little tune muffled by his sanitary mask. Yellow Wine- his unwilling specimen- tried his hardest not to hyperventilate in the midst of his panic.

He was terrified. His heart thudded in his chest as the "doctor" marked in a felt-tipped pen across his bare chest, drawing little lines for incisions on the food soul's shaking body. 

Yellow Wine tried to speak, but the terror strangling his heart kept him from thinking clearly enough. He stifled a whimper, and closed his eyes tightly as he watched the man lift a shiny scalpel from the tray beside the table.

The pain was excruciating. It seemed unending and eternal as the man cut deep into his chest, hacking away at the food soul's fragile torso. With a fleshy noise the gloved doctor lifted up a flap of skin and Yellow Wine felt his stomach turn. He gagged, squeezing his eyes shut tightly to avoid the sight of his own organs exposed to the harsh white light of the supposedly sterile room. 

After an agonizing moment Yellow Wine realized what he was hearing was not muffled through a door or wall, but were his own pained screams only muffled by his thudding heartbeat. The doctor above scowled beneath his mask before gently setting the scalpel on the side table so his hands were free. He grabbed a length of cloth and moved towards the food soul's face. Yellow Wine cried and thrashed against the table, sobbing as his damaged nerves set his chest alight with pain. 

The doctor took a surprised step backwards, pulling his mask down so the soul could see his mouth. "The drug's warn off!" he called un-muffled, "Nurse! Get me the restraints!" 

Yellow Wine continued to seize against the metal beneath him, gagging and letting out unintelligible groans of pain as he tried to get off the table. There were suddenly too many hands against his body and he screamed, thrashing violently and trying to dislodge them. Amazingly relentless the hands held firm and strapped him down tightly to the table as he choked and pleaded in agony.

"P-Please...! Please s-stop!" 

The doctor moved forward again with the gag, his lips curled into a snarl. "Y'know," he purred, "If you're good we won't hurt your little sister."

Yellow Wine's heart stopped. They have Jiuniang then, don't they? He nodded mutely, letting the man place the gag in his mouth without a fight.

He stayed still after that. 

The doctor seemed somewhat surprised when the experiment had suddenly become so docile but the man didn't show it, quietly returning to collecting samples. 

Yellow Wine let tears escape from tightly shut eyes as the pain racked through him in waves, barely holding back the screams that had driven his throat to dull pain. Muffled sobs occasionally escaped him, barely making it past the thick fabric gag. 

"I thought all their organs were synthetic." One nurse remarked as she hands the doctor some shiny instrument Yellow Wine doesn't recognize.

"I did too," he murmured, "but I can see his intestines moving like a human's do. I wonder if they eat as well."

The nurse nodded as the doctor plunged his hands into the soul's abdomen, moving the slippery organs around. "It seems to have the same make up as a human." 

The nurse turned towards Yellow Wine, who was lying there, gagging and sobbing, his eyes screwed shut tightly. 

"Do you still think he's faking the pain?"

The doctor paused, blinking for a moment before pulling a fistful of intestines back so he could gaze at his kidneys. "Yes. One of the female souls told us their breathing is entirely synthetic."

Yellow Wine couldn't pay much attention after that, for his mind became hazy and thoughts too muddled to hold onto. The excruciating pain was all he could focus on. 

The doctor reached his hand into his chest, holding onto one of his ribs for a moment before pulling backwards. It gave away with a horrifying sound somewhere between a crunch and a snap, followed by racking agony Yellow Wine could barely begin to describe. He screamed.

Everything went black.

 

☆☆☆

 

Yellow Wine woke up in a strange room, completely and utterly alone. He ached everywhere and nausea bubbled up in his throat. With a muffled grunt he tried to swallow down the sour taste but failed, barely managing to roll over and avoid vomiting onto the uncomfortable mattress beneath him. The half-digested remains of his braised octopus lunch splattered against the stone floor. He groaned lowly and let his head hang over the side of the bed.

"Fuck..." He felt his stomach turn again and another mouthful of acid joined the puddle on the floor. 

Rolling back over, Yellow Wine laid on his back, panting shakily. His throat was killing him but the pain wasn't anywhere close to the torture his chest was putting him through. He wished he had some pain medicine. 

A person knocked on the door with a heavy fist before throwing it open and walking inside. The man stood there for a moment and sighed at the mess on the floor. 

"There's someone here to see you." He spoke, crossing his arms, "Get up."

Yellow Wine blinked a bit before barely holding back a smile. Maybe someone was here for him! Sake probably worried about him, yeah? He bit back any noises of pain he could as he propped himself up, swaying slightly. His head spun, dizzy, but he still managed to stumble to his feet. He barely realized he wasn't wearing any shoes or socks- only some shorts and a shirt he practically swam in. 

"Follow me." The man growled and left, his shoes clicking against the tile. 

Yellow Wine tried his hardest to keep up with the man but he stumbled often, pain and blood loss messing with his balance. He coughed and gagged, barely stopping himself from vomiting again on the shiny clean tile. The man ahead of him waited impatiently, but waited nonetheless.

The food soul kept up surprisingly well considering his injuries, but that didn't stop the human from being nearly red-faced in impatient anger. The man threw a door open and shoved Yellow Wine inside before shutting it with a loud slam. 

Yellow Wine tried valiantly to stay standing before pitching over, his knees landing roughly before the rest of him crumpled to the ground. He yelped in pain, curling up around his stomach and sobbing softly. 

A pair of shoes stepped into his line of sight and a voice spoke in a low sound. "Tell me how you're feeling." 

Yellow Wine recognized the doctor's voice and his heart sank into his stomach as hope left him.

"Agony." he croaked, his voice hoarse and crackly, "Hurts."

"Don't lie. It's not helpful."

Yellow Wine let loose a muffled sob. "I'm not.... Pl-Please! Please it hurts s-so bad..!" He wailed.

The doctor moved forward, crouching down beside the soul. "I don't believe you."

Yellow Wine sobbed again, looking up towards the man's face. "Please...."

The doctor stood and looked down at the soul for a moment, watching Yellow Wine breathe laboriously. "Stop lying." With a sudden movement the doctor pulled back his leg and kicked the food soul roughly in the stomach. 

Yellow Wine screamed silently, his muscles spasming as he tried to get the breath knocked out of him back into his pained lungs. He curled up and gasped, scrabbling at the tile and his arms with blunted nails. Letting out a weak cry the food soul tried to prop himself up at all but the doctor frowned. 

"You're becoming quite frustrating." 

Yellow Wine opened his mouth to try and speak but another boot to the stomach sent his vision spotting out to black.

 

☆☆☆

 

Yellow Wine woke up in the room again, alone. The vomit from his previous awakening was cleaned up but the room smelled sharp like the cleaner that must have been used on the floor- which, ironically, made him feel more nauseous. A soft, shuddering sigh escaped his lips as he sat himself up, panting from the exertion of the small movement. 

Time seemed to pass after that, but it was hard to tell how much. There were no windows in the stone room, after all. He was pretty sure he'd fallen asleep a couple times since, but it was hard to tell. Another loud knock woke him up, but he didn't know if he had enough strength to get up. 

He faintly heard footsteps and a rough voice but not enough made sense for him to understand what was going on. After a minute he realized there must have been two people, quite easy to understand after realizing the voices were overlapping. He cracked open his eyes slightly, just able to see long white locks. 

"Sake?" He choked weakly. 

The white haired man didn't respond and Yellow Wine let his hopes leave him again. With a soft cough he curled up, protecting his decimated stomach again. 

"When can I go home?" He breathed out. 

No response greeted him. 

"Can I go ever home....?"

Yellow Wine fell asleep to the silence surrounding him. 

 

☆☆☆

 

He woke up again, but this time he was warmer than before. His bed was comfortable and sunlight streamed in from a window beside him. A small weight rested beside his hand, something fluffy pressed against his skin. He shifted his head slightly to the side, smiling softly as he watched Jiuniang sleep beside him. Sake was sleeping in a chair a little ways away, his hair covering his face in a gentle curtain. 

Yellow Wine watched them sleep quietly, relieved and happy to be with his friends- no his family- and in significantly less pain than before. He closed his eyes again, letting the sun warm his chilled bones.

Jiuniang was fine and he'd be okay and that's all he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!! please leave a comment if you did- it'd mean a lot!! see yall in the next fic! 
> 
> reminder you can always hmu at my other social media sites with requests and just to talk if you'd like! thank you and have a good day!


End file.
